


F4M- Stardew Valley Farmer Takes Her Husband to the Bath House

by TheSinningScribe



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Confident, Cowgirl, Creampie, F/M, Fdom, L-Bomb, Skinny Dipping, Tomboy, Wholesome, Wrestling, established relationships - Freeform, husband/wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinningScribe/pseuds/TheSinningScribe
Summary: A Tomboy farmer has finished her farm work in Stardew Valley. She is eating dinner with her husband when she decides that the two of them should take a bath at the sauna where she decides to have a little fun with him.
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	F4M- Stardew Valley Farmer Takes Her Husband to the Bath House

**Author's Note:**

> This work features Wholesome lovemaking and no description of the listener outside of the fact that he is male. Below is a directory that is meant to help the actor navigate this script.
> 
> ""- Spoken Dialogue. What you're saying in the script.
> 
> **- Stage Directions. What you're character is doing currently. There are also some moments that call for SFX. Feel free to incorporate them as much or as little as you like.

Scenario: After a long day of work, the Farmer comes home to find their partner (the listener) has finished cooking dinner. The Farmer wants to unwind a bit and suggests the two head to the bath house up by the train station for a little fun. When there, she decides to playfully wrestle her partner and then things turn a bit more romantic.

_***Open on the house as the Farmer closes the door, she dabs her forehead with a wet cloth and lets out a long exhale*** _

“What a long day! *sniff sniff* Oh my God. BABE!? Did you cook a Pizza for dinner!? Oh heck yes! You’re the best!”

**_*She sits down and the two eat for a bit*_ **

“Mmmm… this is so good! You really know how to bring out the flavor *Swallow* What? My day? Oh you know, the usual. Watered the crops, sold some stuff, had to find 25 copper ore for Clint to examine. Oo! I finally found Lewis’ missing underwear. You’ll never guess where though.”

_***She leans in and whispers*** _

“I found them in MARNIE’S Bedroom! Can you believe that? They’re totally getting it on in secret!”

**_*She lets out a hearty laugh*_ **

“Isn’t that crazy? I mean, good for them and all but like, that’s super wild ya know?”

“ _ ***Sigh***_ Yeah today was exhausting I ain’t gonna lie. I really wanna go out and relax a bit. Oh! I got an idea! Why don’t we head up to that sauna place over by the train station?”

“Oh come on you big baby! We aren’t gonna get in trouble! Literally, everyone goes there to use the baths. I did it a lot when I first discovered it. Trust me, it’s gonna feel SO Good when we get in there.”

“You’re still not sure. Okay look, listen… *You get in close and whisper in their ear* I promise that if you come with me, you’re gonna have a lot of fun. After all, theres no rules against MIXED BATHING”

**_*The Listener blushes as she lets out another big laugh*_ **

“Oh my God! I got you with that!? Hehehehe gotta say it’s nice that I can still be all sexy for you even when I’m all dirty and sweaty. So what do you say, tiger? Let’s scarf down the rest of this pizza and take a bath together.”

_***Time passes and the two arrive at the Sauna. They hop into the bath together, causing a massive splash to echo through the chamber.*** _

“WHOO HOO!”

“AHHHHH! The water feels so great! I can’t believe we were able to get this place all to ourselves. I could have sworn that Penny was gonna be here today.”

“Uh, what’s wrong babe? You’re staring at me.”

“Mmm, well yeah I guess working on the farm all day for the past 2 years as really helped me bulk up. But why are you bringing that up?”

“You… you think it’s sexy? Oh come on now, you’re gonna make me blush.”

“You really like the way my body looks? Aww… thanks. Well, why don’t you come over here and let me wrap these big strong arms around you?”

**_*The Listener moves closer to him. As he holds arms out, you immediately jump him and pin him down.*_ **

“AH-HA! Gotcha!”

“Oh come ooooon! I thought you wanted me to hold you!? Now I’m gonna wrestle ya so get ready!”

_***The two engage in a series of grapples and counters. Fill in time with some improved noises. Eventually the listener finds a weak spot on your body and exploits it*** _

“Wait! Babe what are you doi- OH NO! NOT THERE *uncontrollable laughter* Oh you cheater! You know that’s my weak spot! Stop! STOP!”

_***You double over in a fit of laughter as the Listener stands over you*** _

“Okay! Okay! You win okay!? Damnit! I can’t believe you knew the exact spot to tickle me in.”

_***The laughter dies down as you look up to the listener*** _

“Sooooo… you won. What are you gonna do huh? Gonna kiss me or…”

_***Before you can finish that thought, the listener leans in close for a kiss. You are surprised at first but quickly accept it. Fill in as much time as you’d like with kissing sounds*** _

“Wow… you just went for it. And here I thought I was the bold one in the relationship! C-could you maybe kiss my neck too?”

**_*He leans down and begins kissing your neck while playing with your breasts*_ **

“Mmmmm… just like that. Play with my boobs too.”

_***Fill in time with some moans as the listener caresses you.*** _

“Oh baby. I swear, your touch is magic to me. Here, let me touch you too.”

_***She reaches down and feels the Listener’s erection*** _

“Wow! You’re already rock hard for me. I guess you got a lot more out of that wrestling match than I thought eh? Well here. Let me stroke you a bit.”

_***You lightly grip his shaft and stroke him while he plays with your breasts. The two of you simply enjoy each other’s company. Fill in time with moans and stroking sounds*** _

“Baby. Baby. Can you do me a solid? I'm really wet and it’s not because of the water. I’m gonna hop up out of the bath, could you please lick me down here?”

“You will? Thank you so much!”

_***The listener proceeds to lick your pussy. Fill in some time with moans as he delicately eats you out.*** _

“Oh yeah… that’s the stuff. Mm-hm-MM! You know just how to make me feel good baby. Come on, play with my little bean here too.”

**_*He proceeds to your clit with his thumb as he eats you out. Fill in time with some more intense moans.*_ **

“That’s it! Oh baby! I’m getting close! Use your fingers too!”

**_*He then inserts a finger into your pussy as he is now sucking on your clit. Fill in time with some very intense moans as you near the edge of climax.*_ **

“Yes! Oh! Yes! Right there! Mmm… I’m gonna… I’m gonna-”

**_*He licks you and fingers you more and more until eventually you orgasm*_ **

“Cumming!”

**_*You let out a few tired breaths*_ **

“Wow. That was really freaking great babe! Thanks! Now I think it’s time for me to return the favor yeah? My body is still wet, so how about I give you a nice boob job.”

**_*You readjust yourself so that your chest is leveled with his cock.*_ **

“You know… being this close to you *sniff* You smell really good. You’ve been using that herbal soap I bought from Pierre’s?”

“Mmmm, it smells so good. *Sniff and then shudder* Okay okay! *Smack your face a bit* Focus! I’m supposed to be jacking you off with my boobs.”

_***The Listener slides his cock in between your breasts and you begin rubbing them up and down his shaft. Fill in some time with some wet rubbing sounds.*** _

“That feel good baby? Well about if I do this?”

**_*You begin to alternate strokes between the two breasts as he twitches a bit. Fill in some time with wet rubbing sound*_ **

“Ooooo, I felt you twitch. You do like that don’t you!?”

**_*You giggle as you begin to move faster and faster. Fill in some time with faster wet rubbing sounds*_ **

“Oh, baby? You getting close? Yeah, you wanna cum all over me?”

_***You move faster and faster, building up an orgasm until you suddenly stop.*** _

“On second thought. I think I want you to cum somewhere else. Get out of the water and lie down”

_***He gets up and lies down. You walk over and lower yourself until the head of his cock is rubbing against your pussy.*** _

“I want it in here. So get ready baby, cause I’m about to ride you like my prized stallion!”

_***You insert his cock into your pussy, letting out a long moan as it fills you up.*** _

“Oh that feels sooooo good! You always did fit perfectly inside me. Now the real fun can start!”

**_*You rock your hips slowly as you take every inch of the listener’s cock. Fill in as much time as you want with moans and fucking sounds.*_ **

“Oh yeah! That’s it! Grab my hips!”

**_*You move faster and harder on him as he grabs your hips and pushes you to move faster. Fill in some time with more intense moans.*_ **

“OOOOOOO! Babe! Suck on my boobs while I ride! Oh this feels so good! I love you so much!”

_***You thrust your hips harder and faster and his cock goes deeper and deeper into you. He lifts his head up and starts sucking on your breasts. Fill in time with more intense moans.*** _

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh I’m gonna cum again! Keep thrusting into me baby!”

_***You feel yourself building to another climax. As you do, the listener reaches to your clit again and begins playing with it, which sends you over the edge. Fill in some time with moans, and do a surprised gasp just before the next line*** _

“OH!? Oh that’s not fair! You’re ringing my doorbell again!? If… If you do that, I won’t be able to- AH!”

**_*Your body begins to move on it’s own as you feel your pussy tightening around his cock. Fill in some time with intense moans, ending them with an orgasm.*_ **

“Okay. That little stunt you pulled there? Not cool dude. Now, I’m too tired to be on top. So guess what? You want that nut so badly? Gonna have to get it yourself. I’ll lie down on my back and you can finish the job. Sound good?”

“I’m glad you agree.”

**_*You lie down on your back as he gets on top of you.*_ **

“Alright, tiger, last job for the day and then we can go home. Go ahead, plow my fields and plant your seed deep inside.”

**_*He inserts himself into you as you moan out again. Fill in as much time as you want moans and fucking sounds.*_ **

“Oh that’s the stuff baby! Mmm! I love you so much!”

**_*His pace quickens as you move your hips with him. Fill in time with some more moans.*_ **

“Yeah! Just like that! I can feel you twitching inside me. Come on baby go faster!”

**_*He goes harder and harder as you feel his cock reaching closer and closer to your womb.*_ **

“Mmmm… Oh I can feel it! You're so close! Go on baby! Do it! Shoot your load deep inside me!”

**_*He thrust harder and harder until he can’t take it anymore. Fill in as much time as you like with moans, ending with a reaction to the listener’s orgasm.*_ **

“ ** _*huff huff*_** You know, I suggested we come to the bath house to clean up. But now I’m just as dirty as I was when we first got here.”

**_*You let out a small chuckle*_ **

“Well since we’re here, we might as well clean up again yeah?”

**_*The two of you get back into the water as you let out a long sigh as the heat hits you.*_ **

“This feels even better after sex right babe?”

**_*You chuckle once again.*_ **

“Hey. Why don’t you come here?”

**_*The listener moves in closer. You wrap your arm around him and hold him close.*_ **

“Here. I’d say you’ve more than earned some time in my arms.”

  
**_*You bask in the embrace for a couple of seconds.*_ **

“I love you. So much. Thanks for coming out with me today. It was really great. Mmm, I wish I could stay here in this moment forever. But I guess a little bit longer couldn’t hurt right.”

**_*The clock strikes 2 am.*_ **

“Huh? 2 am? Wow… **_*yawn*_** we really stayed out late huh?”

**_*You begin to feel very drowsy*_ **

“Hey baby? Could you carry me home? I’m feeling pretty sleepy all of a sudden”

**_*You begin to snore into the listener’s ear as you drift off to sleep*_ **

**The End**


End file.
